Beavis and Butt-Head in the temple of Slaanesh
by MA7
Summary: Lost and the damned teenagers Beavis and Butt-Head wander around inside a chaos temple of the lust god Slaanesh. Surely in a temple devoted to lust they will score?


Chapter 3(BB)

In the dim romantic gloom of the dungeon-like interior of a temple of Slaanesh a Chaos Terminator sat on a black leather bench, smiling lustfully at a latex clad woman on his lap. She was an exquisite creature, clad neck to toe in skin tight black latex, her head topped by a black leather commissar's hat and with a provocative smile on her ruby red lips.

The exquisite Slaaneshi woman repeatedly swatted the Terminator's bare face gently with a black leather riding crop, exciting him terribly.

The pair's eyes gazed into each other and they spontaneously leaned their faces in close for a romantic kiss...

"Uh ha ha ha, she's going to spank his monkey, uh ha ha ha."

The amorous pair trembled with irritation at this unwelcome interruption and turned their heads to see a pair of grotty teenage boys pointing at them and laughing.

Lost and the damned teenagers Beavis and Butt-Head were having a wonderful time as they explored the interior of this temple of Slaanesh. Slaanesh was cool!

"Uh ha ha ha ha, their gonna do it," Butt-Head said pointing at the Chaos Terminator with the Slaaneshi dominatrix sitting in his lap.

"We certainly are, do you have a problem with that boy?" The Terminator demanded angrily.

"Uh ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha, he said their gonna do it," Beavis laughed hyperactively.

"Yeah, ha ha, she's gonna spank his monkey, uh ha ha ha ha," Butt-Head added.

The Chaos Terminator gently picked the Dominatrix up off his lap and placed her down softly on the leather bench. He then rose to his feet and flexed his massive armoured fists.

"I will spank YOUR monkeys you little punks!" The Terminator bellowed and proceeded to beat the teenagers to a pulp.

Beavis and Butt-Head twitched feebly on the floor as the Terminator and his latex clad lady friend relocated to a more private location to continue their intimacies.

"He ha ha ha, their gonna do it," Beavis chuckled from the floor.

"Uh ha ha, yeah, she's gonna spank his monkey uh ha ha ha, ha ha ha," Butt-head laughed from where he twitched on the floor.

Beavis and Butt-Head weakly got up off the floor, their bodies a mass of contusions. The Terminator had kicked their asses but hadn't broken anything.

The pair looked around themselves and immediately noticed a daemonette, with 6 pale white bare breasts, both arms ending in long chitinous claws and wearing only a loincloth.

"YES!" Beavis and Butt-Head shouted.

The pair approached the daemonette, giggling with anxious excitement, eyes open wide as they gazed at the topless Slaaneshi daemon.

"Hey baby," Butt-Head said huskily.

The daemonette hissed seductively and licked the air provocatively with an extremely long tongue, making the pair incredibly excited.

Beavis was too anxious and nervous to say anything to the daemonette directly, so Butt-Head did all the talking.

"Uh, you wanna do it?" Butt-Head asked in his best attempt at a sexy voice.

The daemonette nodded enthusiastically and used a claw to move aside it's skimpy loincloth to reveal an impressively large penis...

"Ugh!" Butt-Head exclaimed in revulsion.

"Ah, NO!" Beavis shouted in horror.

The daemonette moved closer, licking it's lips and the penis became erect.

"Uh! I looked at it!" Beavis exclaimed horrified.

"Ah get it away!" Butt-Head exclaimed in revulsion.

Beavis kicked the daemonette in the ball sack but it merely moaned orgasmically and kept advancing...

...

Beavis and Butt-Head tried their best to soothe their painful backsides as the daemonette sauntered off with a satisfied smile on its face.

The pair got up off the floor, gingerly holding their backsides.

"Did we just score?" Beavis asked uncertainly.

"Uh, yeah I guess so," Butt-Head said with equal uncertainty.

"We did? YES! We SCORED!" Beavis cheered jubilantly.

"Yeah, uh ha ha ha, we scored," Butt-Head celebrated.

"Let's go score again," Beavis enthused.

"Uh, this time let's score with an actual chick this time," Butt-Head amended with a shudder.

The pair rubbed the feeling back into their backsides and resumed exploring the temple.

...

"Mistress that TICKLES!" squealed a bound, skimpy lingerie clad, Slaanesh worshipping woman in the temple.

"Then LAUGH!" purred a second woman dressed as a maid, brushing the first woman with a feather duster.

Suddenly grating irritating laughter assaulted both women's ears and they looked around in dismay to see a pair of horny teenage boys gazing at them in excited fascination.

"We are having a private activity here, can I help you?" The woman dressed as a maid inquired unimpressed by the interruption.

"Uh ha ha ha, ha ha ha, she said "private", uh ha ha ha ha," Beavis exclaimed ecstatically.

"Uh ha ha, yeah, private, uh ha ha ha ha," Butt-Head agreed.

"Very funny, are you jesters here to entertain us?" The woman dressed as a maid asked sarcastically.

To the woman's surprise the pair started laughing uncontrollably.

"Uh ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha," Beavis laughed.

"Uh ha ha ha, she said "anus", uh ha ha ha," Butt-Head chuckled.

"No I didn't!" Exclaimed the irritated woman.

"Uh, yes you did, you said "jesters here to entert ANUS", uh ha ha ha ha ha ha," Beavis insisted.

"Yeah, uh ha ha, you said anus, ha ha," Butt-Head agreed.

"Do you boys even know who I AM?" the woman asked imperiously.

"A meter maid?" Beavis suggested.

"No fart knocker, she is just a regular maid," Butt-Head corrected him.

"No morons, I'm just wearing this as a costume you fools! I'm a favoured pleasure companion of the chaos lord and am the mother of his favourite bastard son," the woman told them threateningly.

"Uh ha ha ha ha, she said "bastard" Butt-Head! Uh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," Beavis exclaimed with exuberant energy.

"That's ENOUGH!" The woman screamed.

The pair kept laughing so the woman calmly called out, "Augustus my dear son, would you please come here?"

A burly 9 foot tall Night Lords chaos space marine stomped over to the woman, his beady psychopath eyes filled with the devoted "mother's boy" love that is so prevalent in psychotic serial killers.

"Yes mother?" The intimidating giant asked in a shockingly deep and powerful voice.

"Hey Butt-Head, look it's the bastard! He he he he he ha ha ha ha," Beavis exclaimed with delighted giggles.

"Uh ha ha ha ha ha ha, he's a bastard, uh ha ha ha ha ha," Butt-Head laughed uproariously.

The terrifying giant man cracked his giant knuckles threateningly, taken aback that these two boys were so foolish as to mock him to his face about being a bastard.

The chaos space marine tried to say something but was cut off by their incessant laughter about the word "bastard".

"These boys are disturbing me and Wendy, please remove them from my presence beloved son," the woman told the massive psychopath sweetly.

"With pleasure Mother," he said with a psychotic grin.

Beavis and Butt-Head were lucky to still be alive the next day as they sat in the intensive care unit of the chaos battleship's crew hospital in full body casts. Most of the bones in their bodies were broken.

Beavis smiled and weakly said, "we scored."

Butt-Head smiled too and said, "yeah, we scored, we are awesome".

"I still want to do it with that meter maid chick," Beavis said with resolve.

"Yeah," Butt-Head agreed, "as soon as we get out of these casts let's go back again and do it with her."

Beavis thought that this was a really good idea.


End file.
